Dried distillers grains (“DDG”) are a co-product of the corn-to-ethanol conversion process. DDG may be produced by drying whole stillage separated from the fermentation beer, which is produced during the corn-to-ethanol conversion process. According to typical processes, wherein corn starch is hydrolyzed using a cooking process resulting in sugar and fermentation beer is subject to a distillation process resulting in ethanol and whole stillage, components of the DDG are exposed to high temperatures (i.e., close to or above the boiling point of water) in both the cooking process and the distillation process.